


True Loves Kiss

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Consensual Mind Control, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Protective Arthur, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: “You don’t even love them!” They kept their voice low, but it didn’t hide the crack.“But you do.” The antagonist shrugged as if it were just that simple. “How could I resist?”The protagonist swallowed, bile burning in their throat. “If you hurt them-”Oh, please. I don’t want to hurt them.“ The antagonist smiled, then. "Just you.” They reached out a hand and stroked the protagonist’s madly beating pulse. “Tell me, what is it you see in them? The way you watch them…you’re entranced.”“Stop this.”“Maybe if you answer me.”(By: The-Modern-Typewriter)





	True Loves Kiss

Arthur watched as Merlin wound his arms around Morgana’s waist, his knuckles clenching as he was forced to watch the love of his life kissing the enemy, the same way he kissed Arthur. 

“You don’t even love him!” Arthur kept his voice low, but it didn’t hide the crack.

“But you do.” Morgana shrugged as if it were just that simple. “How could I resist?”

Arthur swallowed, bile burning in his throat. “If you hurt him-“

“Oh, please. I don’t want to hurt him.” Morgana smiled, then. “Just you.” She reached out a hand and stroked Arthur’s madly beating pulse. “Tell me, what is it you see in him? The way you watch him… you’re entranced.”

“Stop this.” Arthur pleaded, eyes looking away from Merlin to the women that had enchanted him.

“Maybe if you answer me.” Morgana pressed.

“Please Morgana. I beg of you just let him go.” Arthur begged.

“Answer the question, Arthur.” Morgana demanded. “Fine. Merlin, darling. I want you to grab the blade Arthur dropped and slit your own throat with it if Arthur doesn’t respond to my question in the next ten seconds, understood?”

Merlin crouched down to pick up the mentioned weapon with a soft “Yes, milady.” Before placing the blade across his throat.

“NO, you promised not to harm him!”

“And I won’t. He will do it to himself unless you answer my question. What do you see in him?” Morgana asked as she smirked at the desperation in Arthur’s eyes.

“Everything. It’s from his impertinence to his goofy smile. I love the way his eyes light up when he is happy, or the way he grumbles made-up insults under his breath when I get him annoyed. I love how loyal he is and how he would do anything for his friends and the people he cares about. I love that he has always treated me as Arthur, not crown prince or king, just Arthur. There is not a thing about him I don’t cherish. Now please, Morgana, just let him go.” 

“Merlin, drop the sword.” Morgana commanded. “I am going to take away the very thing you love most, just as your father took away who I loved most. Except, in this case you will have to live knowing that who you love most is still alive, a slave to my every command. Goodbye Arthur.” Morgana told him before cast a final spell to keep him immobilized as she grabbed Merlin’s hand and started to lead him away.”

Arthur watched, tears in his eyes as Merlin followed Morgana. He couldn’t let him walk away without knowing how he felt one final time. “I love you” He called out. “I will always love you, Merlin.”

Merlin froze. The sudden stop causing Morgana to stumble. “Come on Merlin, move.” She commanded, pulling on his arm.

Merlin released himself from her grip his hands clutching at his scalp, as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

“No, it’s not possible. The enchantments infrangible; this cannot be happening.” Morgana stared in horror, as Merlin started to rise.

Arthur watched the scene, unsure of what was happening. He watched in silence as Merlin rose to his feet, the previously dropped blade in his grasp as he plunged it into Morgana’s chest. “I am not your puppet.”

The spell that was holding Arthur in place vanishing, along with Morgana’s life force. Merlin collapses as soon as the deed is done. 

Arthur calls out to the prone figure wishing the damn spell would relinquish its hold on him faster. As soon as he is free, he lunges to Merlin’s side, pulling the raven head into his lap as he looks the boy over. There was a slight nick on his neck where the blade he had held sliced the skin, but other than that there was no physical damage to explain the unconsciousness. Lightly tapping Merlin’s cheek in hopes of rousing him, Arthur lamented the way thing had played out with Morgana. As much as he hated what she had done, she was still his sister. 

Merlin’s eyes began to flicker, before shooting open. Blue met blue and the tension in Merlin’s body evaporated.

“I’m sorry. I didn-“

“Don’t you dare apologize? None of this was your fault, you were enchanted, but you’re free now.”

“I was aware the entire time. I-I had no control. I have never been so helpless. My magic tried to fight it. When you said you loved me, something just snapped.” Merlin explained, shuddering at the memories of helplessness. 

“Maybe true love was all that was needed to break the curse.” Arthur told him, leaning down to place a kiss on those gorgeous lips, “just to be safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
